Runaway Prince
by Lovemypinknights
Summary: Sasuke is fed up with the royal life. The last straw is when his tyrannical father tries to force him into a mating ceremony with a pink haired nightmare. After a tumble over a waterfall Sasuke finds himself in the debt of blond moron. A moron that catches the interest of certain regions of his anatomy. Yokai fic, SasuNaru, ItaDei and others.
1. Chapter 1

The forest blurred around a tall, raven haired youth as he ran for all his worth. Loud growls intermingled with howls and shouting could be heard in the distance. The youth was exhausted but nonetheless picked up the pace as his pursuers drew ever closer. Cursing under his breath the raven increased his speed, nimbly avoiding any obstacles. Despite the increased pace he couldn't escape the reality that his pursuers were catching up. If he didn't do something soon this screwed up game of chase would be over.

That was the last thing the youth wanted. If captured he would be taken before his father and forced into a mating ceremony with a pathetic excuse for a yokai. Sakura Haruna, a pink haired elemental yokai that was in her own realm of self-absorption. There was no way he would ever consider mating with someone like her but his father saw things differently. The king saw her as a mindless brood mare with an excellent pedigree, nothing more.

His family was a powerful and more importantly royal clan that ruled over several others. Their home the Leaf Kingdom was exceedingly wealthy and massive. So, of course he as the second prince was expected to marry a yokai of respectable birth. As the spare and not the heir like his brother, any children he sired would be used for political machinations by his father. No matter their gender they would be used to either broker or strenghthen alliances. Sold like cattle to the most _strategically advantaged_ buyer.

While the raven's upbringing had left him emotionally stunted he would never allow his potential future children to be used as pawns in someone's twisted political game. Even if that person was his tyrannical father. His own childhood was filled with various servants and tutors, not actual blood kin. No, tucking him in at night or changing his diaper was beneath his parents' royal status. So, he had been raised knowing only rigid duty, his father's disappointment, and mother's indifference. The only saving grace was that his older brother did everything in his power to make up for their parents' behavior. Despite his own increasing absence in the younger raven's life. Due to his own royal obligations and duties as Crown Prince.

Still, none of that mattered at the moment. He was quickly running out of forest and his pursuers were catching up. Hoping for a miracle the raven youth looked about in desperation as if one would magically appear. When it seemed that he was out of options loud rushing sounds to the left reached his ears . Praying for that miracle he so badly needed the raven raced towards the noise. The further he ran towards it the louder it got until the sounds of those hunting him faded away beneath the sounds of raging water.

Seeing a break in the treeline, his cloak billowing behind him the youth increased his speed. The adolescent raven didn't stop until he was past the trees where the dark haired yokai found himself on the banks of a fast-moving river. Less than 100 feet away the river dropped off into a waterfall. A desperate thought crossed the dark haired yokai's mind as he stared at the waterfall.

It was a long drop but his healing abilities should prevent him from dying. It was a risk, a huge fucking risk but his pursuers were practically nipping at his heels. If they caught him he would live the rest of his extremly long life as a possesion. Something for his father to use as that bastard saw fit. He would be forced to have children that would live their lives the same way. Luxury and wealth were not worth selling his soul for nor was being a puppet all he wanted from life.

With steely determination to be more than a tool, the youth ran towards the river. He dove into the rushing water swimming towards a log that was quickly floating past. His dark cloak floated behind him in the water as a cloud of dirt formed around him. It wasn't until pale, leanly tonned arms latched onto the log that the runaway yokai prince heaved a sigh of relief.

"Stop!"

Inky locks whipped around towards where the shout came from and he was shocked to see the voice's owner. There on the riverbank stood a tall yokai with long raven hair and pale skin. The other yokai was an older version of the youth clutching onto the log for dear life. Though their faces weren't identical it was obvious the two were related. They would have looked even more similiar if not for the tear-troughs on the older raven's face.

Fear and sorrow were prominatly displayed on the other male's face as he was subjected to the unwavering gaze of the younger yokai. As he watched the youth slip over the waterfall, crystalline tears ran unchecked down the aristocratic face. Angony gripped the elder raven as his heart cracked and shattered inside his chest.

"Foolish little brother," whispered the powerful raven haired yokai as he fell to his knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gold gilded, jewel encrusted double doors were flung open into a long elegant throne room. At the end of this vast hall was a raised, square dias. The dias was made of a snow white marble, as was the rest of the floor in the thone room and was a few feet off the ground. Five steps up a dark, cherry wood staricase and you would find yourself face to face with three thrones. Three thrones of varing sizes and all made completly of different gemstones. The center and largest throne was made entirely of rubies. Rubies that hundreds of years ago had been called forth from the ground by an earth elemental yokai.

Which had then been molded into the throne that a score of Uchiha kings and queens had ruled from. On the right of the ruby throne, sat a smaller and less impressive throne made of diamonds that was reserved for the mate of the current monarch. To the left of the other two thrones was the smallest of the trio. This throne was made of black opal laced with crimson colored veins running throughout it. This last throne was reserved for the monarch's heir. Set under these thrones was a plush midnight blue rug with a red and white fan at each corner.

Sitting upon the ruby throne was a mountain of a man with creamy white skin, midnight hair, and coal black eyes. A woman of similiar coloring sat upon the daimond throne to his left. Her posture was stiff and her pale face openly displayed the turmoil raging inside her. Whereas the man was stone faced with deep frown lines around his thin, pale lips marring his otherwise handsome features.

Golden doors closed with an echoing thud behind the yokai that had entered the high ceilinged throne room. Coal black eyes swept critically over the sweeping arches and their round, white marble columns that ran along the room to each side of him. He peered icily at the multitude of entities in the grand hall hiding in the alcoves created by said arches and coloums. Swiftly evaluating both the commoners and nobles that had gathered to hear his news.

With his head held high the new arrrival walked down the plush rug that ran from the door and stopped twenty feet from the dias. Under tired booted feet that had known only harsh ground for weeks, the midnight blue carpet was heavenly. Though he wanted to sigh in bliss as he tread towards the monarchs perched on their thrones, the yokai held it in. Knowing from experience that it would be seen as a sign of weakness by his overly strict king and father.

Dried mud flaked off of his clothes as he walked leaving a mess that some servant would be cursing him for later. Despite his tattered and mud encrusted black tunic and earth brown breeches the yokai managed to look regally imposing. The male yokai's aritsocratic face was expressionless while his long midnight locks were loosely pulled back into a low ponytail. A quiet buzz of whispered comments filled the hall as he completed his treak. Stopping a bit before the edge of the midnight blue runner, he took a knee.

Once the newly arrived yokai had kneeled the murmurs died off as the king spoke from his throne. "Itachi, where is your brother?" The king questioned his voice as hard as the marble surronding them.

"Gone," was the emotionless response from Itachi. Yokai, both male and female shivered at the sinfully rich voice of their crown prince.

"Explain." Shifting forward on his throne King Fugaku ordered his son in an acerbic tone.

Nodding, Itachi continued. "Myself and the trackers of the Inuzuka Clan pursued my brother into the Nara Forest. I caught up with him at The Valley of the End." A different kind of shver ran through the inhabitans of the room at this revelation. Once again the vast airy hall was filled with the twitters of multiple people speaking.

A calloused pale hand was raised, silencing the buzz of the assembled enities. Numerous pairs of eyes focused on the raised hand of their king as they waited for Fugaku Uchiha to speak. When the last of the whispers had faded, Fugaku spoke. "Continue."

"Rather than be captured he jumped into the river and was swept over the waterfall. It wasn't a far enough drop to kill a yokai of his abilities but the river will have carried him off. At this moment his location and well-being are unkown." Itachi concluded his report without any infelection in his voice. To those that didn't know the crown prince personally the raven haired yokai would appear emotionless. As if the possible loss of his younger brother didn't effect him in the least.

However, the subtle tightening around Itachi's mouth and eyes didn't go unnoticed by a certain long haired blond yokai. This yokai's honey blond hair had scarlet tips and his skin was lightly tanned. Grey blue eyes took in the hagard appearance of his dark haired mate with concern. Deidara knew his reserved mate wouldn't show how much the loss of his brother affected him until they were alone.

With more reaction than the Uchiha king had ever publicly shown, Fugaku sucked air in between his pale lips. Unkown emotions visibly played across his normally blank face. With a heavy exhale of air, Fugaku proclaimed in voice that brooked no disageement. "Despite his many short comings my son is powerful. I have no doubt that my second born is alive and must be brought back. Though he has disgraced this family and our people, he is still an Uchiha. One way or another he will do his duty to this kingdom."

Fury rose inside Itachi at his father's proclamaiton. This bastard couldn't control his brother so he wanted to try again with his grandchildren. There was no way he would ever let that happen. Itachi promised himself at that very moment that he would do everything in his power to delay the recovery of his brother. Like his father, Itachi believed the youngest Uchiha was alive.

Fiery obsidian eyes bored into the flat eyes of his father that were a match in color for his own. With a slight nod of acceptance, Itachi replied. "As you wish my king."

Most father's would be displeased with the curt, formal tone Itachi used. Fugaku was not most fathers. Which was made abuntantly clear by the cruel smirk now tainting his handsome features. The eldest Uchiha enjoyed his power and the control it entitled him over others, even his own family.

So it was with an arogant voice Fugaku commanded Itachi. While his queen, Mikoto softly pleaded with her eldest son.

"Recover your brother!"

"Please, find Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain, was where his world began. Every part of his being ached, throbbed, burned, and stung. Not for the first time in his life Sasuke Uchiha wished for death. The only silver lining to this overwhelming agony was that it meant he was alive. How much longer he would remain that way was yet to be determined.

Slowly, his senses retuned to him granting the seventeen year old yokai the faculties to know just how fucked he really was. Underneath him he could feel the sharp edges of rocks cutting into his back. Above him the sky was a gorgeous blue with barely a cloud in sight. The sun beat down on Sasuke's broken and battered body. While drying him slowly under its warm rays.

Sasuke was unable to determine the extent of his injuries since he could barely lift his head from where it was laying on the ground. With efforts that left him panting in agony he was able to turn his head to the left where soft trickling sounds were coming from. What appeared to be a large, slow-moving creek was to his left and the raven haired youth realized he must have washed up on the creek bank.

Another round of pain induced panting followed him lifting his head to stare down at his body. Bright crimson blood covered Sasuke to the point that it was impossible to see his exact injuries. All the raven haired prince knew for sure was that he couldn't move the rest of his body. Except moving his head which was doable but exruciating.

Air fled from behind parted pale lips as the runaway prince faded in and out of conciousness. The youngest Uchiha may not have been a stranger to pain but the amount he was in now surpassed any he'd felt before. Tortured onyx eyes glared up at the peaceful sky above. It was a beutiful day and that royally pissed him off. He possibly lay dying on the ground and the world kept spinning like nothing was happening.

With all the force he could muster Sasuke growled. Split, chapped lips opened to wheeze at the calm blue sky filled with sparse lazyily drifting clouds. "Fuck you."

He must have blacked out for a while because the next thing Sasuke saw were glaring blue eyes that bested the sky in their beauty. It was a minute before the runaway prince could make out the rest of yokai the mesmerizing azure orbs belonged to. A smirk manifested on the battered prince's face when Sasuke saw that the rest of the hovering yokai's face was as entrancing as his eyes.

This new yokai that continued to glare silently at him, had a slightly round face with three whisker like marks on each cheek. Sasuke easily identified them as the other youth's yokai markings. Markings that all yokai had in every form but their full yokai one. Three hundred years ago when the war between yokai and humans was still going strong the humans had used these markings as a way to discover yokai spies.

Bright sunshine blond hair spilled from the top of the glaring yokai's head. Ears the same sunshine blond with white tips sat atop the blue-eyed youth's head. A light breeze was gently blew golden locks against the 'whiskered' blonde's caramel cheeks. Slowly, the glaring blue eyes softened and confusion enetered the cerluean depths as the the blond cocked his head to one side.

As if coming to an internal descision, azure eyes sparked with mischeif. "You know, if you want my help than you're going to have to be nicer than that."

Sasuke stared incredously at the blond, snorting softly at the playful taunt. "Hn."

Full, pouty pink lips spread rapidly into a large grin that threatened to split the tanned blonde's face. "I have no idea what that means. However, I'll assume its your way of thanking me for saving your pale ass."

Again, Sasuke was struck by the audacity of the golden haired yokai. Few beings ever had the nerve to playfully banter with him. It was mostly his brother or friends he considered family that had and only ever in private. Never had a stranger spoken to him in such a way for fear of repisal. At the palace his father would have had this yokai whipped for his good-natured teasing. Fugaku didn't approve of 'lower class' yokai getting too comfortable with their betters.

When no reply to his remark came the blonde's lips pulled down into a pout. Which he aimed at the battered but healing yokai. Dark eyes hungrily took in the pout but no comment came from the raven haired yokai. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

"Sasuke." Was Naruto's gravelly voiced reply.

Smile firmly back in place, Naruto beamed at Sasuke. "Nice to meet you! Er, well maybe not so nice for you." The blond chuckled rubbing the back of his golden head sheepishly.

"Moron." Sasuke rolled his dark eyes at the still chuckling Naruto.

Suddenly, the chuckling stopped as azure eyes widened. Sasuke suddenly found a stubby, calloused finger an inch from his face as the blond shouted at him. "Rude!"

"Che," the onyx eyed yokai grunted. "Idiot, I thought you were supposed to be helping me. Not let me to bleed to death."

Naruto withdrew his accusing finger as his mouth fell open at the injured yokai's rudness. "Yo.. you bastard! I was waiting for you to heal enough that your wounds stopped bleeding!" Blue eyes raked over Sasuke's body. "Congratulations asshole, it looks like we're good to go."

At this point a frown appeared on Sasuke's face. "Go where?"

This time it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes at the raven's petulant tone. "My house. You want me to patch you up, right?"

"Hn."

TBC


	2. Chapter Two: A Moronic Stranger

XXXXXXXXXXXX ~Chapter Two~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Golden rays spilled across a small meadow illuminating flourishing bell shaped flowers. Their petals were baby blue and the leaves broad and a pale, cream yellow. Kitsune Bells were newly discovered flowers whose leaves were used to make medicinal tea. A local bathhouse also used the leaves in their individual baths to alleviate arthritis and heal minor injuries.

It had actually been an employee of the bathhouse that had discovered the flowers. He had been out gathering medicinal herbs for the bathhouse doctor when he'd stumbled upon the meadow. The young yokai had become entranced by the unusual flowers and brought some back with him. Little did he know how this simple discovery would change his life.

One of their customers that day noticed the teenaged employee carrying the flowers. Being a woodland nymph they could sense the strong healing properties in the plants but couldn't identify them. So, taking into account that a kitsune had discovered them and their bell shape, they became known as Kitsune Bells.

Of course the kitsune that had discovered them was ecstatic to have something named after him. However, the doctor used his discovery as a way to force him into being her gofer. Well her medicinal herb gathering gofer anyway. When he'd complained to the owner, Jiraiya; that perverted toad yokai had just gone along with her!

All because, Tsunade happened to be his wife. Still, he didn't have to go along with _everything_ she said. Dammit, it may be his goal to one day take over Heated Pleasure's Bath & Inn but that didn't mean they could dump all their work on him! It was bad enough that Jiraiya was constantly being caught peeping and Tsunade was often passed out drunk on her desk. Leaving him to manage what's supposed to be _their_ business.

Which was why Naruto Uzumaki was currently loudly cursing his employers. The golden haired kitsune was supposed to finally be on a much needed vacation, not picking these damn flowers! Last time he'd tried to take a vacation an entire clan had booked all the rooms at the last minute. Well that was the price you paid when you lived in a resort town.

However, no matter how much crap they threw at the blond they'd taken him in when no one else would. When he was kit, Naruto was dumped at a ramen stand. The owner of the stand had found the blonde haired kit sitting on top of the counter. Jiraiya and Tsunade, close friends of the owner, were unable to have children of their own. So, when the owner had asked if they would take in the boy, they'd agreed instantly.

Naruto couldn't stay mad at either of them for long even if those bastards were totally taking advantage of him. The loud cursing slowly faded into low grumbles. Grumbles then turned to humming as the kitsune's naturally upbeat personality kicked in. It was a gorgeous day and Naruto reasoned that he couldn't spend the first day of his vacation pissed off.

Even if the sun was beating down on him causing sweat drops to bead in between caramel shoulder blades. A loose bright orange t-shirt hung down one shoulder. The exposed shoulder showed no tan lines on the tanned skin. Broad shoulders tapered down to trim hips and lean legs. The blond was muscled but not bulky, his frame was lithe and compact.

After wiping a dirt covered hand across his sweat soaked brow the blond finished unearthing the last flower. A large grin split the blue eyed teen's oval face. Three whisker like marks on each cheek coupled with the bright smile gave the blond an appearance of childlike excitement. Cerulean eyes flashed happily as a calloused hand carelessly threw the plant into a large woven basket filled to the brim with other Kitsune Bells.

"I'm done!" Naruto screamed into the open air of the empty meadow fist pumping his right hand.

It had taken the teen forever to dig up enough plants to fill the ridiculously large basket Tsunade had sent with him. What the hell was the woman doing with them? He knew the tea made from the plant's leaves was popular but they were entering their off season. Not too many people would be staying at the inn during this time. Once the first snow fell the inn would be shut down until spring.

With a sigh of relief the kitsune stood up and brushed dirt off his black yoga capris. Don't judge, it's not his fault they were so goddamn comfy. Not to mention they made his ass look amazing, which was always a plus. His face splitting grin firmly back in place Naruto nodded at the filled to the brim basket. Silently acknowledging all of his hard work as he placed his day-glow orange, handheld trowel inside his pant's pocket.

Without further ado, the blond then gleefully pranced over to the basket, tripping a bit in the process. If anyone else had been there to witness the blond they would have laughed at his happy antics. Bending down the golden haired kitsune picked up what appeared to be a leash attached to the basket's rim. Naruto sent a tiny but steady stream of chakra down the leash. Before tugging on it twice with his calloused caramel coloured hand.

The basket was instantly raised a few inches off the ground as multiple popping sounds came from underneath it. Multiple tiny feet had seemingly popped out of nowhere all along the bottom of the basket. Thank the gods Tsunade, even drunk off her ass, had the foresight to send a chakra item with him. There was no way he'd willingly carry a basket this size all the way back to the bathhouse.

So as long as he kept holding the leash and continually sent chakra down it, the basket would 'walk' on its own. Follow Me baskets were just one of many different kinds of chakra items out there that yokai used in their everyday lives. They also served the secondary purpose of teaching yokai children how to control their chakra. Try dealing with a tantrum when the child could spit fire or create miniature tornadoes.

Bright azure eyes scanned the meadow as the blond made sure nothing of his was left behind. Nodding his tanned oval face in the blond was happily surprised he hadn't left anything behind. Usually he could be counted on to forget something but it looked like that wasn't the case this time. _'Ha, in your face you old hag! I told you I wouldn't forget anything'_ Naruto thought smugly.

Feeling pleased with himself the flaxen haired kitsune tugged twice again on the leash. Slowly the basket began to follow Naruto as the teen cheerfully walked his cargo. Pouty full lips parted to begin whistling as he headed towards the road that would take him back to the village. Unfortunately, the meadow was a fair distance from the main road. So, the blond was stuck taking a barely existent trail until it met with the road.

Sometimes he thought it was a good thing that he'd been left alone so much as child. Since it'd taught him how to entertain himself which often came in handy. Especially, during times like these where he had a long ass walk ahead of him and nothing to pass the time with. He was definitely getting an extra vacation day out of this or his adoptive grandparents would regret it.

Naruto's face splitting grin turned sly as the kitsune's head filled with thoughts of how best to prank his adoptive family. The old hag kept a massive stash of booze hidden all over her office and Jiraiya had drilled multiple holes in the bamboo fencing surrounding the women's outdoor hot spring. He had made sure to memorize the location of every hidden liquor bottle and peep hole. That way if the geezers needed to be taught a lesson Naruto knew exactly where to go.

Needless to say this knowledge was effectively used more times than teenager could count. Over the years though, his 'revenge' on Tsunade and Jiraiya had decreased in frequency. Only to completely stop when the blond had turned fourteen. At first the older yokai couple had believed that their knuckleheaded grandson was maturing. Much to their amusement they later discovered that Naruto had only stopped because he had a crush on an older yokai.

Haku, was an ice apparition that owned the flower shop down the road from them. The long haired brunette had mentioned to young blond that he found his childlike antics adorable. This hadn't set well with Naruto since he was trying so hard to impress the other yokai. It had further upset the young teenager when Haku was revealed to be a male. After much inner debating Naruto had realized that his crush's gender didn't matter so long as they were a good person.

So with his feelings sorted out and reaffirmed, the teenager had marched over to the flower shop to confess. Sadly when he arrived it was to find Haku in the arms of another man with their lips crushed together. Shocked, Naruto did the first thing that came to mind, he charged towards the larger man holding Haku. Pushing the tall, pale skinned man backwards he stood defiantly in front of Haku.

Baring his fangs at the stranger as all six of his tails appeared behind him fluffed up and his ears laid flat against his head. Before things could get out of control Haku had calmly placed a hand on a exposed tan shoulder. He then turned the teen around to inform him that the man he was kissing, Zabuza, was his mate. With a pop the blonde's tails and ears disappeared followed by a stream of large tears spilling down a 'whiskered' face. Golden locks were flung about as Naruto shook his head at the memory of his first heartbreak.

Thankfully he'd quickly gotten over his crush on Haku and was now good friends with the delicate yokai. Although he was still a tad wary of his imposing mate, Zabuza. Maybe it had something to do with the later being a shark yokai that put the fox him on edge. Then again it could be the fact that the spiky haired asshole never let him forget his little crush he'd had on Haku. Pointy toothed douche.

Slowly the blonde's grin morphed into a smirk, it never got old insulting Zabuza. Plots of revenge against his grandparents and ways to torment Zabuza raced through his mind. Which was why it was such a shock when the overwhelming scent of blood filled his nostrils. Using his heightened sense of smell the cautious blond headed towards where the smell was strongest.

He was careful as he approached where the scent seemed to originate from. Naruto tried to use as much stealth as he could considering the basket walking beside. On his way back from the meadow foliage had surrounded him on both sides but started to thin. As he drew closer to whatever was up ahead and waiting to be discovered. Whether it would be a good discovery or not was yet to be seen.

Considering the cloying scent of fresh blood seemed to practically cling to the air. It pointed more strongly towards a negative outcome than a positive one. Nervous sapphire eyes darted side to side wildly as a break in the trees only a few yards away came into view. Even though the trails Naruto used were maze-like the blond took them often enough that he recognized where he was.

Up ahead was where the trail converged with the main road. Bandits occasionally would attack people traveling along the main road. After robbing and beating them they would discard their victims on the roadside. More times than he'd like, Naruto had ended up being the good samaritan to several of these victims. The blond was an extremely powerful yokai but he wasn't invincible nor immortal.

Which was why he peeked his head out to see if there were any bandits in the vicinity. He heaved a sigh of relief when he couldn't see or smell anyone else. The only thing he _could_ see was a black and crimson mass lying on the ground. Considering the mass was visibly covered in blood Naruto assumed that whoever was under the thick cloak covering them had been robbed then abandoned.

Seriously, what was the point of paying this kingdom's outrageous taxes? If people couldn't even travel across it without the very real, threat of being attacked. Naruto knew for a fact that a good portion of a soldier's paycheck in this country came from protecting the roads against bandit attack. It may have been out in the boonies but his village was a well visited tourist attraction.

Many important and wealthy people used this road. You'd think for the sake of relations with other nations the king would make sure this road was well guarded. Considering how often nobles from other kingdoms and queendoms visited, there _should_ be more security. Unfortunately this wasn't the case as far too many innocent people had discovered.

Knowing that the coast was clear the kitsune confidently walked over to the bloody mass. His basket still steadily walking faithfully behind him. When he was a few feet from the cloak covered whatever or whoever he let the basket's lead fall from his grip. Instantly it stopped moving jarring the plants inside there woven container a handful falling onto the ground.

Naruto knelt beside the dark mass and lifted the midnight coloured cloak up flinging it to the side. Underneath the cloak was another yokai. He couldn't really determine what this other yokai looked like because they were covered in a thick layer of blood. All he could really make out was that they were male and had dark hair. It was possible the yokai had pale skin or they were just pale from all the blood loss.

Full lips were pulled down into a frown as the blond considered what he should do first. After a few seconds of internal debate he decided to check the extent of the stranger's injuries. Luckily Tsunade had discovered he had a slight healing ability.

Truthfully his talent for healing was small and could only heal minor injuries. Even though the blonde had an incredible amount of chakra his abilities were better suited for combat. It contrasted heavily with Naruto's personality since the young kitsune was for the most part a pacifist. He only ever got into fights when someone else was in danger and needed to be protected. Sometimes he was able to calm things down before blows were exchanged but this didn't always work. So when he was younger Naruto had been beaten up a lot and had dragged himself to Tsunade for her to heal him.

The good news was that even though anything more than shallow cut would be difficult to heal. The blond was excellent at determining the extent of someone's injuries. Placing calloused sun-kissed hands over the other's chest Naruto began to channel chakra. A green glow surrounded the fox's hands as he gently laid them on the bloodied chest. Sending in small waves of healing chakra the blond was able to 'see' exactly where the injuries were.

It was like echolocation but instead of sound, chakra bounced off the injuries and sent back an image of their locations. This technique required the user to have a large amount of chakra as they had to send continuous waves throughout a body. Not to mention they had to be able to send these to every part of the body. Right down to the tiniest particle because if you didn't you could miss something and the patient in question could die.

Naruto didn't have the precision chakra control needed to be a doctor but that wasn't required for this procedure. All it needed was a lot of chakra used continually for a long period of time. Which was something he had in spades. Fortunately it also seemed the injured strangers own healing abilities were beginning to activate. This was good news since it meant that the battered raven had a higher rate of survival.

Sweat dripped down his back as the sun beat down him. Then when it seemed as if he'd run out of chakra before his examination was over, grunts could be heard coming from the body beneath him, so with a final burst of power Naruto concluded the exam. This yokai, whoever they were, should consider themselves lucky, considering there weren't any internal injuries that he'd been able to find.

Their body was also rapidly rejuvenating at an astonishing pace. Even by yokai standards the regeneration rate of this other male was extraordinary. Which meant there was a good chance that when this stranger awoke Naruto would be faced with a very powerful yokai on his hands. A confused and pained yokai. Once again the kitsune found himself in a position where he needed to be cautious and subtle. Two things he was never very good at.

For the foreseeable future he'd have to fight his impulsive nature. Otherwise one or both of them could get hurt. Another problem, was that the raven haired yokai would need a place to recuperate. Naruto's house was ideal but it was a considerable distance away. Racking his brain the blond looked around to see if anything could help him.

The only thing there that might possible be of use was the basket he had with him. It was quite large but this yokai may be too large to fit. What would he do with all of the plants inside it? Maybe if he gathered them in a pile under one of the trees around them no one would mess with them.

After some internal debate Naruto decided it was his only real option. As the other male even with his rapid healing might aggravate or reinjure himself if he were carried. A smoother ride back to the blonde's home would be better. After a quick once over of the raven's remaining injuries Naruto stood up. The blond then walked over to the plant filled basket. Picking it up from the bottom before dumping its contents onto the ground.

Gathering up the plants he raced over to a large Evergreen on the side of the road. With as much haste as his exhausted body could muster. Naruto chucked the armful of plants underneath the closely spaced tree limbs. He stepped back to analyze his hiding space. To his relief you couldn't see the hidden flowers unless you got right next to the tree. Even then you probably wouldn't notice them unless you were looking for them.

Louder grunts and moans could be heard coming of the injured stranger. When the blond looked back he noticed that the dark haired yokai was lifting his and looking around. Since, he didn't look in the kitsune's direction Naruto assumed that his head may not have full range of motion. Which made sense with the considerable amount of injuries the raven had sustained.

Naruto approached the newly awakened yokai slowly, not wishing to startle him when it was likely the raven was in pain. He made sure to make a little noise so the other would be on alert, so hopefully when he sat next to him it wouldn't startle the injured raven. At least that was the plan until the inky locks fell back onto the ground.

Jumpstarting Naruto into a sprint towards the yokai. He'd dropped his head fairly heavily. There was a possibility he'd worsened his concussion. At the moment though Naruto felt it would serve the moron right. Who the hell just thunks their head down onto the rocks when they are clearly badly injured.

_A moron that's who_, the blond thought to himself. His inner voice clearly reflecting the agitation he felt for the other yokai. Crouching down beside the other male the blond raised tanned hands to inspect the other's face.

Apparently he wasn't a moron after all. He'd merely passed out from the pain and most likely the blood kitsune prayed to every benevolent healer deity that the raven's extraordinary healing ability would prevent him from going into shock.

_Well I guess I'll have to take back that moron comment._ Calloused caramel hands gently felt the back of the yokai's head. Heaving a sigh of relief the kitsune withdrew his hands when he couldn't find any injuries. Either the raven had already healed or his head hadn't hit the rocks as hard as the blond thought. All in all Naruto was pleased that there weren't any other wounds to worry about.

Before Naruto could attempt to wake the passed out yokai blue eyes were peering at endless obsidian. The dark eyes were unfocused and staring off to the side slightly. "Fuck off," was growled from behind chapped thin lips. Cerulean blue eyes widened in shock before narrowing into angry slits. A slight hiss escaped from between the blonde's needle sharp fangs.

What the fuck was this guy's problem. Here he was trying to do him favor. Trying to save his beat to hell ass from dying and that's what he gets. A 'fuck off'? Well fuck him and this bullshit! Before he could give the asshole a piece of his mind the bastard had the nerve to pass out again. Seriously, they hadn't even technically met and this guy was pissing him off.

Two words form the raven haired yokai and the blond already wanted to strangle him. Too bad that would be detrimental to his efforts trying to save the male. Justa s he was about to roughly shake the other awake. Naruto found himself glaring into confused and slightly suspicious onyx. Perhaps this bastard.. er.. person hadn't been talking to him.

It was possible the other had been thinking of someone else. Considering the look in the obsidian eyes left little doubt in his mind that he didn't recognize the blond. What else could he have been glaring at instead of Naruto? The only other thing straight in front of him was the sky. The bright and cheerful; don't-give-a-fuck-if-you-could-be-bleeding-to-death, sky.

Ding! Naruto thought as though a light had gone on in his head the blond realized the truth. He was cursing at the sky! The angry glare in the blonde's eye's dissipated. Only to be replaced by a mischievous glint and a playful smile. Judging from the ruined but expensive looking black velvet cloak. This stranger likely came from a wealthy family or was a thief. _Maybe a runaway?_

Whoever he was the kitsune had a feeling his life was about to get a bit more exciting. With his grin in place and ears twitching, Naruto opened his mouth. "You know, if you want my help then you're going to have to be nicer than that."

TBC


	3. Chapter Three: A mole named Schnitzel

So, I probably should have mentioned this in chapter one but I'm a newb and forgot. This is the only warning/disclaimer that I'll do.

Warning: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. This story is Male/Male, they be homosexuals people! (lol) There will be m-preg in this story. Just a heads up for people that aren't interested in reading about male pregnancy.

Also, this story will have influences from multiple cultures and countries from our world but with a yokai twist. Their technology is modern as well but again, with a yokai twist.

Um, I think that's it. Please read and enjoy! (needs a new catch phrase...)

Lots of love and appreciation to TheBloodyProdigy (who can be found on y-gallery) for her incredible support and advice. Without her this story wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is. She's not even into the Naruto fandom currently and she's still helping me! So, a big round of applause for her.

Also, a big thank you to Alex (My Thought Bubbles). Please check out her stories Stranded, Target, and The Empty City. (All of which I'm a huge fan and can be found on here, )

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**{Chapter Three} **

"What the fuck kind of hell cart is this?" Sasuke growled as he was jostled for the umpteenth time. The raven haired yokai was uncomfortably squashed into the massive Follow Me basket, or as he was now fondly referring to it in his head, a woven death trap.

"Quit bitching!" Naruto growled right back at the whining raven. It had been bad enough getting that bastard into the basket. Having to listen to him whine all the way back to his house was causing the blond to have doubts. Doubts about whether or not it had been the right thing to save this guy's ass.

Gods knew this wasn't the kitsune's idea of a good time. He'd much rather be at home relaxing in his private outdoor bath, but instead he was stuck listening to this stuck up prick whine. For someone that had been left for dead only to be rescued in the nick of time, Sasuke sure complained a lot, even if he had literally escaped the jaws of death less than an hour ago.

Naruto's inner monologue was disrupted by another string of complaints from Sasuke and unable to take it anymore, the blond snapped. Whirling around with his fangs bared he snarled at the raven. "Shut the fuck up! Sorry, you've had a shitty day but don't take it out on the person that just saved your stuck up ass. Especially when I didn't have to! It would have been easy to just leave you there to rot. So shove your whining up your ass!"

The only person to have ever spoken to him so harshly was his father. Those verbal beat-downs were some of his least favorite memories, since so many of those lectures had ended in actual beatings, due to his father not believing he'd actually been listening to the bile he spewed. No matter how hard he'd tried, Sasuke had always heard every degrading word about his personhood that his father uttered. Regardless of what that man, who laughably considered himself the young prince's father, thought.

Even at his worst Fugaku had never been so crude when informing Sasuke of his displeasure and disappointment in him. Unpleasant memories forcefully swirled around the forefront of his mind, causing Sasuke to responded to the fox with an equal amount of rage.

"How dare you talk to me that way! You filthy, low-born, sorry excuse for a yokai! It's no wonder so many of your kind have been killed if all kitsune are so crude. I'm surprised a moron like you has even managed to live this long!" Sasuke snarled at the blond, his own rather impressive set of fangs bared threateningly at Naruto.

Azure orbs were wide with shock at the other teen's outburst. They narrowed as the blonde's fury mounted until only slivers of blue could be seen. "I swear by all the gods! If you weren't injured I would turn this basket around and dump your ass back on the creek bank! Why did I have to get stuck with some whiny pathetic noble's son!?"

Sasuke snorted as the blond moron shouted that last part to the sky. Gritting his teeth, the raven haired yokai snarled. "Shout that a little louder why don't you? Its not like we have to worry about being attacked by bandits or anything. Oh wait, we do."

"Fuck you very much for that observation, asshole." Naruto grumbled. His voice was still laced with anger but he'd stopped shouting.

"Hn."

It was all the blond got for a reply from the now silently brooding raven. Rolling his eyes at his companion, the kitsune kept striding forward. Making sure to keep an eye out for any suspicious movements, the nostrils of Naruto's small, upturned nose, flared occasionally, in preparation to pick up even the smallest hint of an attacker's scent.

Fortunately, they were able to make the rest of their trip unmolested. Naruto gripped the leash tighter as they traveled across multiple bridges. Bridges always made him feel a tad uneasy due to a childhood incident that occurred when he was eight summers old.

He'd been investigating the aging bridge behind one of the casinos in town. Despite his adopted grandparents many warnings the adventurous blond hadn't listened, and just as the elder yokais' had predicted, Naruto had fallen through the bridge. Luckily the creek beneath the bridge was deep and slow moving, preventing Naruto from sustaining any injuries other than a permanent wariness of bridges.

Babbling brooks and crystal clear creeks gurgled happily as they flowed along their beds, sparkling in the fading sunlight as they coursed past under wooden causeways, and spangling the simple bridges with splotches of reflected light. Rainbows could be seen dancing in the lights adding a whimsical quality to the otherwise dull structures.

Several long minutes passed as the tense silence surrounding the two eased in the waning daylight. Just as the sun was setting and they had almost reached Naruto's house, Sasuke opened his mouth to attempt giving the blond an apology. The kitsune had saved him after all, even if the blond was a moron of the highest order.

Collecting himself, Sasuke fell back on his 'proper' upbringing. He shuddered to think what his tutors would say about his behavior. They'd drilled etiquette into him since he could speak and here he was throwing it out the damn window. He may have run away from his tyrannical family, but that didn't mean he had to act like some low-bred mongrel. His emotions firmly in check, the runaway prince spoke up.

"I suppose you expect me to thank you now. You should already know that I was healing myself and didn't technically need your help. At least I'm stuck in this hellacious basket with someone slightly more tolerable than bandits or rapists." Naruto stared in disbelief at the other yokai. The worst part was that the blond couldn't tell if Sasuke was being serious or mocking him.

"Wow, that was either the worst apology I've ever heard or you're the biggest bastard I've ever met." Expertly groomed ebony brows shot upwards, almost touching an inky hairline. What the hell was this moron's problem? That was the most sincere apology he'd ever given someone.

"Whatever loser just get us to your house in one piece so I can finish healing in peace. Hopefully I won't have to listen to your incessant whining anymore once we get there." Sasuke grumbled, hunkering down in the basket. No matter how the raven moved there were zero 'comfortable' spots in this basket.

"ARGH! You throw the world's biggest bitch fit and now _I'm_ annoying?! You fucking bastard! Gods, you're the most irritating... Don't fall asleep when I'm yelling at you! Dammit! Keep those eyes open so I can tell you how much of an asshole you are!" Sadly for the fuming kitsune, all of his curses fell on deaf ears. Obsidian eyes had already closed as the raven haired yokai drifted back into unconsciousness.

Quiet breathy snores that sounded more like large inhales of breath, could be heard coming from the basket. Sasuke had slumped to the side and his head hung down against a broad chest. A chest Naruto's eyes inadvertently glanced over before heartily approving of it.

_'Wait,'_ Naruto thought suddenly. His steps faltering as he came to a gradual halt in the middle of the road. _'Did I just think that the bastard has a nice chest?'_ The blond asked himself as he mulled over the question in his mind. When he'd reached a verdict, an ugly scowl marred the yokai's handsome features.

_'There is no way I find this asshole attractive.'_ Naruto confirmed this with a nod of his head, golden locks bobbing with the motion. Any previous admittance of attraction to 'the bastard', as Naruto had now affectionately dubbed Sasuke, were quickly given the rubber stamp of 'Not Approved'. As his denial of said approval was safely filed away, Naruto resumed walking, the setting sun and the sleeping yokai his silent companions.

As pink tinted rays of gold spread across the sky, Naruto came to a realization. Whoever this person sleeping in his basket was, they were going to need bath. Preferably a warm one and... they would need help. While the injuries were rapidly healing, Sasuke was going to be incredibly sore. Regeneration, whether the injury was minor or not, always left residual aches in the place where the yokai had been injured. For the raven, the soreness would include the vast majority of his body.

Which meant Naruto would be playing nursemaid to a hungry, sore, and extremely grumpy yokai. The blond was starting to get the feeling that his vacations were cursed. Maybe he should just become a workaholic?

  
><span>**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**{Later that evening} **

"Finally, we're here." Naruto sighed as he released the basket's leash. He then bent down to shake Sasuke awake. Groggy onyx eyes looked up into expectant cerulean.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritably. He'd just fallen asleep and now the blond idiot was waking him up. The raven haired yokai was not amused.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation at the other male's perpetual bad temper, Naruto repeated his previous statement. "We're here."

Glaring at the blond as he rolled his eyes, Sasuke demanded. "Here, where?"

"My house or did your little beauty nap cause you to lose your memory?" Naruto asked mockingly. For some reason he really enjoyed getting a rise out of the other yokai. There was something about the other's stuck up attitude that made Naruto want to mess with him; to ruffle his feathers in a manner of speaking.

"What house? All I see is a giant Oni Willow." Sasuke stated, as his midnight gaze scanned the area for anything that could pass as a house.

"Sasuke," The blond began talking slowly, as if the raven were a child, or slow in the head. "The tree is my house. You just can't tell because all of the lights are off."

Scowling, the squashed prince glared at the kitsune. He wiggled around in the basket for a minute before snapping at the other teen. "How the hell was I supposed to know that you live in a damn tree?"

Naruto continued to talk to the increasingly irate yokai like a small child. "Well Sasuke, do you see anything else around here that could possibly be a house?"

Onyx eyes held the promise of a slow painful death for the blond kitsune. A shiver ran down Naruto's back at the intensity of the raven's glare. There was something about that look that... excited him. Not in a 'this guy is fun to mess with way'. More like a warm, tingly, and slightly sweaty kind of way.

"For all I know you could have lived in that giant ass mole hill over there." Sasuke replied with icy sarcasm, nodding his ebony head towards a massive mole hill a few yards to the left of the them and the tree.

"You... you... bastard! Is this how you treat everyone that.."

"Wait," The raven interrupted, holding up a pale hand as well as his battered body allowed. "Don't tell me; the mole kicked you out because there wasn't enough room for all three of you?"

Now Naruto was confused. "All three of us?"

"Yes, the three of you." Sasuke repeated slowly rolling his eyes at the blond. "You, the mole, and your dumbass-ery."

"Shut the hell up! Gods, what did I do deserve this?" Naruto shouted at the evening sky, his golden ears popping into existence and laying flat against his head. Naruto's six tails were swaying behind him and doing their best impression of a bottlebrush.

Somehow during their exchange the raven found himself enjoying the blonde's reactions. There was something almost adorable about the way he got so worked up and with such little provocation too. Snapping his fingers Sasuke added, "Moles are blind so maybe he wouldn't evict you. Not seeing your face would probably cut down on the amount of your overall idiocy. Damn, lucky blind bastard."

Now the kitsune was pissed. His face turned a bright crimson tinged with purple as he screeched. "Don't talk about Schnitzel like that! He hates that he's blind!"

"Who's Schnitzel?" The stunned raven haired yokai inquired.

"The mole that lives in that mole hill over there!" Naruto shouted gesturing towards the same hill Sasuke had pointed out earlier. It was several long moments before the other yokai responded.

"Is running his mouth the only thing a moron like you is good for?" Sasuke asked with sarcastic curiosity. The raven continued with, "Oh, for the record I have excellent night vision . So I can see your house just fine. I simply assumed no self respecting yokai would ever live in a tree." He sneered, his glare increasing in intensity with each word he spoke.

A steady wave of pleasant shivers were running down the blonde's back now. Naruto's knees felt wobbly and his face was warm. The blond had no doubt that a light blush was spreading across his cheeks. This time it was Naruto's turn to be un-amused. What the hell was happening to him? Why was he having such a wanton reaction to Sasuke's voice and glare?

"Tch," He replied breaking eye contact with the other yokai. Until he figured out why his body was behaving so lewdly, it was best to avoid confrontations with the other yokai. "Why don't you actually look at my house before you complain about it you bastard."

"Fine, ... moron."

Holding back an angry retort, Naruto settled for casting an icy glare at the raven haired bastard. His anger faded as he watched onyx eyes examine his home, the rage filled depths softening into startled curiously, as if the other male's interest was a shock even to himself. Honestly, the blond was thrilled about the attention his house was receiving. Despite the oddity of it being a tree, the kitsune took great pride in his home.

_**TBC**_


End file.
